Clair Voyant
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: LeonOldSnake. Hal Emmerich earns a position in President Graham's force. His family takes a much needed vacation in Las Vegas to celebrate, but the family gets much more than they anticipated. Love, adventure and heartache abound!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a Leon Scott Kennedy/Old Snake adventure! Notes: I don't own anything, and if you're allergic to boy/boy fluff, you're pretty much barking up the wrong tree. Sorry, darlings!

* * *

Looking into the mirror turned out to be a tremendous mistake.

Pearls of the night streamed down his cheeks. Although he had opened his eyes, visions were still chasing him. Reminding him of everything he feared. Reminding him of what didn't want to become.

He was awake but wanted his dreams to remain silent. Even his eyes were aching as his heart grabbed for a source of comfort that wasn't there. The pale blue orbs of a child were filled with a heart's unwavering storm, reaching out for distant light. Wondering, hoping he'd be able to breathe within the next five seconds. Wanting sunshine to return to his side.

The dream had come to an end, but it was still clear. Daggers gutted him as his body submitted to tremors, shaken like a baby's rattle. Fire swelled inside his stomach, burning his insides as pearls continued to soak the night. The whimpers of a wounded animal soon became a child's wails.

No one was near. Hal was hard at work, which wasn't anything new. President Graham enlisted 'Otacon' as a Scout for his forces, giving him weighty responsibilities any would-be hero would relish. The anime otaku was hesitant about accepting such tasks at first, but with a certain friend's encouragement, he snatched the opportunity to leave behind a positive, glowing stamp on the world. Working for the President would provide him with the outlets he needed, as he carried intense guilt over the abused Metal Gears. His new position also provided him with means of escape from a certain puppy, whom he had fretted and fussed over on an incessant basis. That very same puppy, burdened with guilt over his friend's distress, urged him to become an ace in Graham's deck.

Hal had done enough for him. Hal had sacrificed enough for him, including his health. The otaku must've dropped ten pounds, wondering if the puppy could sleep. Wondering if he'd be strong enough to eat dinner. Wondering. Wondering if he'd even open his eyes the next morning.

Hal cried, and lost so many nights.

Enough was enough. 'Otacon' needed space to breathe, or else he'd fall apart. Sunny, who never should have been introduced to Hell in the first place, was working alongside her father-and loved working alongside Graham's medics. As her father was given a Scout's position, she was made into a medic-in-training. No one paid any attention to her age, because, according to one of Graham's men, she was 'a lot wiser than most of the blockheads Graham hired'. Her grace, poise and spirit swept the admiration of all right to her feet.

She swept that admiration into her arms and hugged it.

His family, and the rest of Graham's army, were waging a war. All of them were standing against the world's newest threats, determined to give Earth the peace it deserved. Osmund Saddler was determined to purify Earth-or, to put it truthfully, purge the Earth of 'ignorant cretins'. He created the most malicious viruses anyone had ever encountered, slaughtering people by the masses. Holding a fortress against the viruses alone proved to be a daunting task, to say the least.

However, the cretins wouldn't go down without a fight.

Everyone was so willing to take up arms, but he could barely move. Moving a finger was akin to impaling himself. Pearls continued to make their ascent, failing to flush out any of his pain.

His worst nightmare could come to life at any moment. He was, after all, a monster.

When he met his breath of fresh air, his lungs were yanked out of cement and cast into the sky. President Graham was occupied with Hal's mannerisms, happy to have a new employee on board. Once the otaku was installed into the White House, and a family vacation was thrown out of time's deck, the nation's newest leader introduced Leon into Snake's life. With smiles and a laidback, charming personality, the Kennedy effortlessly won over Hal and his surrogate daughter.

The president's confidant was drawn to Snake as a dehydrated man was drawn to a lake. And so, at first contact, Sunny's fairy tales came to life.

Hal's initiation ceremony consisted of a conference. While Leon's friend laid out the details of his position, Leon himself sat between Graham and Sunny, standing against the oncoming storm as a tree. Gazing upon him made one think of rippling waves, dancing across a lake. Hal's puppy threw glances at him, and all were answered with a smile. A smile crafted out of the moon's waters.

Whenever Heaven's lamb looked at the falcon, there was a sense of calm. A sense of peace.

And thunder continued to rumble.

The president's right-hand man was the personification of patience. Warmth. Compassion. He introduced a lamb to a brand-new world, a place filled with voices and color. A realm of tall buildings, streets brimming with energy, and billboards. A place were everything was possible, and nothing was restrained. Leon introduced him to treasures he had never even dreamt of, infusing his soul with air. Endowing him with sweet, crisp, honeyed air.

Whenever Leon crept into his mind, he trembled. He trembled even as the world trembled beneath him. Discord had the world in the palm of its hand, but Leon always made him tremble. He trembled as Graham's confidant taught him the ways of the shotgun. Trembled as Leon assured him of his safety, promising to protect him no matter what. He would face a world of demons and nightmares, but the Kennedy promised him everything would be all right.

"I know this is unnerving, but you'll get the hang of everything. And always remember: I'm at your side."

"We'll take care of this together. I've got your back."

Serenity shook the pit of his stomach. However, poison came in its wake. He couldn't stop seeing himself as a distorted, mutilated shadow of humanity. In mere moments he had transformed into a corpse, yearning for blood, and he hated it. He hated himself.

And he wanted Leon.

Flames were wrapped around his body, choking him from the inside.

Rainwater was streaming from his eyes, enclosed in the ribbons of the night. He was shivering, but the wildfire had died down. Leon was tending to him, softening the flames that had sprouted from his wounded arm. His chest and arm had almost been torn to ribbons, but his chest had already been taken care of.

Shivering, he gazed upon his protector. Tranquility meshed with anxiety as the Kennedy's hands graced him, taking great care of his bloodied arm. Half of his chest was exposed to not only the heavens, but to President Graham's bodyguard.

Leon's cheeks were a soft shade of pink. He was calm but rattled, worrying about his every move. "I extracted all of the poison," he said, his voice gentle and reassuring. "The serum I injected inside of you is meant to soothe and cleanse the body. Once that kicks into high gear, and after you've recovered, everything will be fine."

"Hm. Thought you were calming me down. Didn't think that liquid was doing anything."

They shared a silent smile. Leon broke their silence, even calmer than the moon. "You're quite a handful. I'm having a rough time keeping you together, but...I'm enjoying every moment of our party."

Sitting next to a bonfire, both soldiers drifted into the night with smiles. One soldier's cheeks were a faint shade of pink, while the other was brighter than every star in the sky. "There we are," the younger half of the moon said, wrapping up his reel of bandages. His patient examined the finished project, cheeks burning.

"I've got you all taken care of. Now all you need is a good night's rest."

"Leon...?"

His eyes were soft, so soft and warm. "What is it?"

"I...I...I'm s-s-sorry."

"For what?"

"Today. I'm s-s-sorry. I-"

The lamb could said no more, blushing while a finger was held to his lips.

The Aria was a palace to be treasured by emperors. Drenched in sapphire blue luminescence, the casino drew in people from all walks of life. Flowing waters, glittering dresses and rivers of coin painted a picture only rivaled by the kingdoms of Rome. One of the dining areas was a particularly strong hotbed of beauty, alive with the smells of Italian, Indian and American cuisine.

Leon's superior was not only accompanied by Leon, but by two additional members of his extended family. Snake and his family were sharing a table with them, dining on the Aria's exuberant delicacies and savoring each other's company. A rather jubilant Hal was being schooled on the art of his new life, absorbing each and every part of the night as a flower absorbed water.

Snake, on his own end, was having trouble absorbing anything.

"Now, with the adjustments to our budget, we are not only able to serve our nation's people well, but we are able to provide the proper nourishment for our soldiers. Our Scout program will provide ample amount of information to all of our nation's warriors, and so they'll be able to perform their jobs with the greatest of ease."

An optimistic Graham, sitting between an equally exhilarated Hal and Leon, continued to lay his hopes onto the table. Glasses clashed against each other, exchanged between hostesses and customers. Voices filled the air with light, jovial chatter, carrying hopes for the night and tomorrow.

A bodyguard had one eye on the president. That could've been viewed as a problem, but the bodyguard could protect Graham with half an eye, standing a mile away from the nation's guardian. He was, after all, the president's falcon. The greater part of his attention was on one of the president's guests, for that particular guest was shivering.

"And with that, I think we'll be able to accomplish our goals. What say you, my good man?"

Graham had turned to Leon with a broad smile. The Kennedy returned the smile, eyes twinkling with the Aria's sapphire moonlight. "I say we've got everything together, but I'm afraid I must attend to my guest. Excuse me."

Much to the guest's surprise, and much to an otaku's glee, the young falcon rose from his seat. The insides of Snake's cheeks burned as Graham's attendant approached him. In mere moments, the older male was gently lifted from his seat. Gentle hands were about his shoulders, leading him out into the cool night. Away they went from the hectic, vibrant melodies of the Aria, and into blue serenity they went.

Snake, despite his age, felt no different from a giddy twelve year old. Leon had that effect on him. "Didn't have to do that, you know."

"Course I did," the Kennedy said, draping his leather brown coat about the other's shoulders. "You were obviously uncomfortable. The atmosphere was rather cold."

The lamb's insides were beaming. They were beaming so much, they were burning. "It's much more beautiful out here anyways," Graham's confidant went on, putting his coat on his charge. "We're able to stargaze. See more of the sights. And plus, it isn't so loud. Casinos can get really annoying after a while."

"I take it you're not a fan of the Strip," the giddy, smiling school girl said, knowing full well Leon would have been perfectly comfortable with the casino, if the 'girl' had gone off to play the slot machines.

"Nah, it's not my bag. I'm more into things like this. Nighttime strolls on the street, the decor, the people...I'm all for exploring a hotpot, not being smashed into it. Nobody should have their faces crammed into a painting."

Snake had developed a habit of falling into euphoria. Whenever Leon was near, he was susceptible to euphoria that didn't permit the usage of words, thoughts or even comprehension. The Kennedy could have gone on for days, speaking in the Tagalog language, and he wouldn't have cared. Whatever Leon said was beautiful. Everything Graham's confidant said was laced in gold ribbons and moonlight. "How are you feeling?" the younger male asked, breaking him out of his euphoric state. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Inwardly, Hal's dearest friend cursed himself. Being around Leon might have been invigorating, but it was also maddening. Most of the time his vocabulary wasn't even a page. But the brunette didn't mind. He found the lamb's mannerisms enchanting, intrigued by them as a detective was drawn to a time-honored mystery.

A second passed before the facts of life slapped Snake in the face, scolding him for being in such a giddy stupor. Leon's hands were still about his shoulders, and the two of them were only centimeters apart. The Kennedy's chest was heaving, his eyes were twinkling-

"I think I'll take you back to the room. We've had enough fun for one night."

"I...I don't want to go."

Leon's eyes fluttered. "You don't?"

"No."

President Graham's confidant stared at Snake, his face bearing a smile. The older male's head was bowed, his cheeks were salmon pink, and there was such a frail smile on his face. Snake knew the Kennedy's eyes were on him, and knew they were filled with astonishment.

There were fireworks. They were most likely from Excalibur, ending the night with a bang. Fountains were gushing, couples were laughing-

"Listen."

Snake gasped. His eyes widened, his heart fluttered-

"Before I take you back, I just wanted to let you know-"

"Here we are, sir. Sweet sake black cod, two orders of miso, and one order of yakisoba!"

"Thank you. Green tea couldn't hurt, either."

"Oh ho ho! That's right! Just give me a few minutes to get myself together, sir. I've been scatterbrained all night!"

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. I just want my companion to have some, that's all."

"Oh ho ho. No trouble at all!"

He was surprised to see his cheeks had become a permanent shade of pink. They always burned so brightly whenever Leon opened his mouth, or even just smiled. The Kennedy knew exactly what to do in order to make him happy, and did it without complaint. In addition to that, his usage of the word 'companion' didn't do him any harm. Coming out of anyone else, that word would have made him feel like an attachment. A burden. An old baggage cart.

Coming out of Leon, the word 'companion' was something beautiful. Something grand. Just like the word 'sunrise'.

Leon was sitting across from him, but it was easy to tell he wanted to be so much closer to him. While the Okada's tables didn't permit any cuddling, his desire for closeness, and his smile, compensated for the distance. The young man couldn't have been any happier, and certainly couldn't have been any more beautiful, dressed in a black suit. Whenever the Kennedy took him out on the town, he truly looked like a million dollars. He didn't see fit to ask after Leon's budget on suits, but just seeing the President's bodyguard put so much effort into their outings moved him.

They were still in Las Vegas, but the Okada transported them all the way to Japan. Not the Japan with brilliant, high-tech geniuses and tall buildings, but the Japan of much simplier times. Ancient times. There were blossoms, cherry blossoms, and the calmest of water fountains. Bamboo plants added authenticity to the serene atmosphere, joined by the establishment's music. The music might have been coming out of a stereo system, but it was seductive. Entrancing. The type of music that could have easily come from a time-honored, bygone musician's hands, not a sound system.

People were chattering, but their voices weren't loud and noisy. They were just as calm as the rest of Okada, incredibly happy but soft and peaceful. Floating in another dimension, far away from the President's confidant and his charge. The lamb at Leon's table listened to their voices without registering their words, intrigued by their cloudy conversations but happy to know Leon was the only one in his world. Save for their undeniably cheerful waiter, who laid two cups of green tea on the table while humming.

His heart was fluttering. Bouncing. Moving all over the place. And Leon knew it.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I figured this is the closest I'll ever get to Japan."

"You mean you've never been?"

"To modern Japan, no. Haven't been yet. To the times of old...well, I go there all of the time in my dreams. I used to go there while I was alone, but as of late, things have been different."

Blinking, Snake realized something. He would have sliced off both arms for the chance to have Leon in bed, even for a few seconds, but whenever Leon made love to him whenever he opened his mouth anyway. "Yep," Graham's closest friend said, prodding at his cod with a fork. "Whenever I was alone, I'd close my eyes and see trails colored with the freshness of Spring. I'd smell the cherry blossoms as they fell from the trees. I'd hear waters rushing out of brooks, and birdsong. I floated on a lake's surface, hearing only those sounds and the sound of my beating heart. Nothing more, nothing less. But now, things are diferent. Now, whenever I close my eyes, I hear another heart beat."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

Leon couldn't have been any clearer if he had painted the words 'I'm in love with you' all over the wall.

And he was so calm about everything!

"Don't ignore your miso. It's best when it's hot."

Snake gripped his miso cup, wondering. Wondering if he was being fair. Wondering if he had any right to accept anything from Leon. Wondering.

Worrying.

Was it all right? Was it okay for him to be in love with Leon? Should such an old baggage cart love an incredibly gorgeous, sweet young man? Was it really okay for him to be so madly in love, so infatuated, smitten-!

"Leon."

"Yeah?"

"I...I..."

"Bless you," the brunette said half a second later, in response to a babyish sneeze. A blushing baby was momentarily horrified, but then two of them shared chuckles. That very same baby, beaming from ear to ear, took a sip of his miso. His smile brightened not only because Okada's miso won his taste test, but also because of the truth.

Being around Leon made him feel young. And the Kennedy had absolutely no problem with having a 'companion'.

He was falling through a void, a void that knew no end. His insides were screaming, but his voice could not be found. He didn't want to wake anyone, but he desperately needed someone to comfort him.

He needed Leon. Leon. The very same Leon that had been responsible for his happiness. The overwhelming, sunny, bright happiness that had consumed every waking breath. He needed to know his dreams wouldn't come true. Needed to know he wouldn't become...

A monster.

He needed help. He needed room to breathe, or else he'd fall apart. He needed-

Love.

* * *

While the title of this project was inspired by Clair Voyant, a mystical song created by Two Steps from Hell, this chapter was written to the equally mystical, seductive Tomb Raider Legend soundtrack. I have always adored the Tomb Raider soundtracks for their bewitching, serene qualities. The Legend OST was wondrously conducted by the amazing Troels B. Folmann. I've have to look up the rest of his projects. He'd better have some.

If this tale could be transformed into a movie made for the big screen, Clair Voyant would definitely have to be the theme for the introductory credits. I wouldn't allow any other song, no no no!

The Aria and Okada are two actual establishments in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Aria is one of their newest casinos/hotels, while the Okada is a Japanese eating establishment dressed in the rhythm of ancient Japan. The Okada was originally meant to be a deli, then a place of Indian cuisine, but listening to Croft Manor B while reading a tour guide on Vegas made me stop on the Okada. Everything fell into place.

I actually had the idea of putting Leon Scott Kennedy and Snake on a date a really long time ago. While my family and I were on a rare out-of-town experience, I pictured the two of them together, strolling through a promenade and enjoying life's simple treasures. I think the two of them being on a date is rather adorable. So I'm glad the date idea cropped back up for this project! And they go on several dates, as you might have already noticed, bwa ha.

Oh. Before I forget, the Tokyo theme of Legend inspired the Graham/Aria scenes.

This idea was originally meant to be a revival of Heavenly Hymn/Hell's Tempest, two ideas I had a while back (and never should have abandoned). Chris Redfield (RE5 version, thank you) was meant to battle against Leon for Snake's heart, but then, as brainstorming continued, and with Diamond Kisses...well, I decided to give Leon his chance in the spotlight, just as Chris had his in my Frequency tale.

Originally, Leon and Snake were supposed to have been thrust together from the very beginning, instantly pitted against Liquid Ocelot and Albert Wesker. Unfortunately for Wesker, since he bears a stronger connection to Chris, and I had Chris thrown out of the picture, he had to be replaced with Saddler. I wanted to go ahead and keep Liquid in the picture, but having Snake and Leon's worst enemies pair up out of nowhere seemed a wee bit corny. Liquid will appear later on, though!

As for this chapter's order of events...well, there wasn't any particular order, bwa ha ha. I have the Leon/Snake dates all plotted out in their entirety inside my mind, but I have decided to provide my beloved audience with only the highlights, so they'll be prepped and ready for the action that is soon to come! The first and final halves of this chapter showed Snake wrestling with nightmares, but as for everything else...your imagination can put their dates in a sequence, if it so pleases. The next chapter will provide you with dates from Leon's point of view, and there will be more snippy highlights there, so rock on!


	2. Chapter 2

He was called the 'Falcon', and rightly so.

He watched over the nation's leader with unwavering eyes. Regardless of distance, he paid close attention to the president's wellbeing, mood and security. As the head of security, he took great pains to make sure Graham had everything he needed to feel safe. He might have only been one man, but he had the mental and physical strength of many. Despite his age and calm disposition, no one saw fit to doubt his abilities. No one really had a reason to doubt him. His valor was unrivaled, his strength impressive. His devotion towards Graham seemed to be casual, but anyone would half a brain could notice just how much he'd do for the president. He'd lay his life on the line if he had to.

He never admitted it out loud, but Graham was a father to him. The father he had never known. And for a while, Graham was the only one he could turn to. The only one he could breathe for. His ill-fated trip to Spain might have changed that for a (short) while, but his stay in Vegas made permanent changes to his seemingly easy lifestyle. He had someone else to live for now. Someone else to breathe for. Someone else to think of, and cherish.

Claire and the others were sound asleep. Snake was sound asleep. And tomorrow they would all head out to Albatropolis Headquarters, the site of the unseen. The site of the unimaginable. The place responsible for the distribution of the world's newest nightmare, the Xepher virus. Saddler had evidently connected with the newest members of the pharmaceutical field, and together they formed a force to be reckoned with. Saddler's elite representative was personally distributing Hell's newest creation, pouring it into water supplies. The oil supply. Medicine.

So much medicine had been purchased from the Albatropolis Pharmaceutical Company. Thankfully, Hal didn't see fit to buy Snake any, and Leon couldn't thank Heaven enough. He wished he had the time to get down on both knees and give thanks (about a billion times), but time waited for no man, as many scholars and friends had put it.

Graham asked him to protect Snake and his family, temporarily sending him out of his custody. The falcon wished to protect the family with every fiber of his being, so Graham's wishes fell right into his open arms. He knew he'd need both eyes to protect Snake, as he was not only a rookie battling against virus-infested vampires, but prone to fits of shivering. Pain. Tears. He assumed it was all from fear, but his partner's condition progressed. Things only became worse, and he worried. He worried over Snake, even as he dreamt, far, far away from him and the rest of the world.

What was it? What was causing him so much pain? What could possibly be wrong?

Hmm. Xepher, Xepher, Xepher. Several cities had been stricken with it already. People were ordered to evacuated infected establishments, and those establishments were burned to the ground. Floods were accepted into hospitals, but no hospital was equipped with proper cures. Albatropolis promised to deliver cures to those in need, without confessing their role in everything. They had responsibility over Xepher, and their so-called cures were only making things more difficult. Xepher victims became sicker, and quickly lost their sanity. So many people were turned into stark-raving mad beasts, living for one purpose, and one purpose only-to feed off the living. Children became hysterical as their parents and other family members succumbed to the virus. Children themselves succumbed to the wicked creation. Xepher tore apart one's lungs, one's heart, one's mind-

And Snake was sound asleep, unaffected by Hell's liquid minion.

He trembled and surrendered to pain at times, but it wasn't because of Xepher. His skin wasn't turning black, his eyes weren't bloodshot, his-

Ugh.

Snake wouldn't catch Xepher. Not if the falcon had anything to say about it. He wouldn't catch it, touch it or smell it. As long as Graham's falcon lived, Hal's oldest and first friend would never fall victim to Saddler's invention.

But was he all right?

He loved the day, but was deathly afraid of the night. At least when it came to bedtime. Snake was perfectly happy whenever they shared nighttime together, walking through The Strip's timeless wonders. He always had on such bright, beautiful smiles. He was seeing the world for the very first time, after all, and Vegas was the perfect gateway to the world's delights.

Every treasure, great and small, captivated the being of another world. The dragonflies prancing across a pond's surface, the ever-flowing crowds and lights were all fascinating to him! The gift shops, the shows, the colors...he couldn't do enough exploring. There were so many wonders he had to discover, and would forever love them all. How could so much fit into one city, he wondered? Was the human mind able to surpass comprehension? How could so much of the world fit into anywhere? Where did it all come from?

Ah. The lamb was a distraction. No argument about that.

There he was, sitting. Glowing, Draped in the radiance of the fountains and sunshine.

Some architect must've researched the magic of fountains, or carried a fondness for them, because they were all over the city. In any case, Leon vowed to be the architect's friend for life.

"Here. I brought you something else."

Smiling on the inside and outside, the Kennedy sat near him. The heavens parted, angels began to sing, and down came their light. Their precious, warm, golden light.

And down it came on a curious, giddy, blushing puppy.

Snake took the presented bag from his hands, wondering if something would pop out of it. And then, with his cheeks a fierce shade of red, he eyed the first bag Leon brought into his life just moments ago. 'I don't want this', his pale blue eyes read, referring to the Kennedy's second gift. And Leon's heart melted about a thousand times. Snake was acting as if he had just bought the entire city for him, and all he had bought was a journal. The second bag contained something much more simple, but to Snake, the bag's contents were genuine gold.

"Go ahead. Eat it. It's been cut in half, by the way. We're sharing."

Eat it? Strange instructions, but oh well. They were meant to be followed. What could possibly inside the bag, though? It seemed soft and warm. It was most likely sweet. It was-

A cookie.

It was a chocolate chip cookie, to be precise. And molded to perfection. What parade would ensue if he ate his half?

Eep. Leon had already made a mistake in sharing a Coldstone Creamery sundae with him, but there wasn't anything he could handle. Besides, the sundae had just been too cold, too sweet, and evidently too good, judging by how much and how fast Snake at it. Graham's falcon had been idiotic enough to give him any bit of their ice cream, considering just how sweet the Creamery's ice cream was, but a cookie was just a cookie. It wasn't covered in walnuts, sprinkles, marshmallows or Oreo bits. And no one lived until they ate a chocolate chip cookie out of the Border's cafe.

He'd handle another upset tummy anyways. He handled the first one all on his own, setting his patient comfortably on his back. Green tea and an epsom salt bath worked wonders. And the cutest thing happened right before his patient fell asleep. The lamb murmured 'gimme a massage' without even realizing it, the poor thing, and fell right to sleep.

Leon knew perfectly well what kind of massage he wanted, and smiled.

"Hey hey hey! Hand over the bag, now, or else!"

The Kennedy was met with initial reluctance, then a pouty face turned sheepish. Playfully he snatched the bag away, triumphant over his latest victory. "Things are working out just fine, aren't they?" he said, smiling. "I'm glad your Hal's comfortable."

"Doesn't have a reason to be uncomfortable," a beaming puppy said, having just introduced himself to the world's yummiest cookie. Realizing Snake's reasons for that response, Leon found himself blushing.

"It's his calling. He always wanted to be a part of something special. Something worthwhile."

"Yeah. I understand what he must be going through."

Those words were the the final nails in the coffin of shyness. The extra water to an already boiling pot. "Leon, I-"

"You've got chocolate all over your mouth."

"No I don't! Shut up! And if you're not going to eat your half, give it to me!"

"Oooooh, NOW we're greedy? Just a moment ago, you didn't even want the cookie! You didn't want any part of it!"

"Because you've already given me so much!"

"Snake, a forty-five dollar journal doesn't qualify as a standalone tribute to my affections."

"Ugh! It's not just about the damn book and you know it! Give me your cookie!"

"Go buy another one, if you want it so badly."

Snake's cheeks graduated from crimson to scarlet.

The phrase 'want it so badly' wasn't attached to the cookie.

"Now you're playing with me."

"Who said anything about-"

"You're teasing me! And what IS a 'standalone tribute', if I may ask? The Eiffel Tower?"

"Well...actually..."

"I'm tired."

"Don't do this. Sit down."

They presented such an adorable picture in front of Border's. Couples, families and young adults beamed at the two of them, loving just how harmless their 'argument' was. The older half of the duo had shot out of his seat, journal bag in hand. The younger male was still sitting, submissive, calm but pleading. "Where are you going?" he asked, arms outstretched, but the older male turned away.

"Back to the room, to write about how big of a jackass you are!"

"So you're ready to use it, then? Great. I'll walk you back."

"NO! Stay away from me!"

"I'll buy you another cookie..."

"I don't want another cookie! I don't want anything else from you! You've given me the world already but you just don't get it! Leave me alone!"

"I do get it, and I never want to let you go."

Within the blink of an eye, Leon and Snake shared themselves in their first kiss.

Five minutes later, a kitten was eating something he saw fit to share with no one-his own chocolate chip cookie.

He was a head-turner, able to draw attention even when he stepped outside his door. His lust for life drew in the wide-eyed stares of hundreds, and his expressions of joy poured light into a room. He was a man of seventy years but had a toddler's inquisitive, restless spirit. He claimed to be uncomfortable in his own skin, but whenever they were together, he left his insecurities behind. He left his cares behind. The lamb knew his angel, his knight, loved him, and all that was all that mattered.

Lately, he had been frightened. Snake was going against creatures from another world, another dimension, and he was frightened. One would think that a worldly, experienced soldier would be more than capable of handling a few vampires, but he was such a fragile thing. Snake might have been able to deal with Xepher victims as 'Solid Snake', but as 'Old Snake', things were different. Things weren't as they would have been, years ago.

The falcon could feel the lamb's sorrow clearly, as though it belonged to him. The light of his life was a feather, vulnerable to even the slightest wind. He swore up and down he'd able to help, wanting nothing more than to fight alongside Leon and his family, but he was fragile. Was he all right? Was he sleeping well? Was he able to dream? Were his eyes even closed?

Gritting his teeth, Leon slammed his IPad onto his bedside table. Did he make the right decision? Was he right to leave Snake alone? What if nightmares were tormenting him again?

Did he make the right decision?

What to do? He never wanted to sleep alongside Snake because of his willpower-or the lack of it. That bothered the lamb until Leon explained himself. Hal's dearest friend burst into tears afterwards, but his tears were tears of joy. Disbelief. The very same tears that came forth after Leon spoke of an old flame.

Snake burst into tears over Leon Scott Kennedy's honesty.

But were tears of pain flowing at that moment? What to do?

"Well," President Graham's confidant said, burying his head into one of his pillows. "this is what I get for being human."

* * *

This was composed to the Tomb Raider Legend OST.

Thank you for supporting this tale. For inspiration, I am constantly watching Resident Evil 4/Darkside Chronicles/Kingdom Hearts 2/Metal Gear Solid cutscenes. Various anime shows are aiding me in my quest to spread love as well. I do hope you're thoroughly enjoying this! Stay tuned, for the action begins next chapter!

I saw Leon's mafia outfit last night. Wow, how cute! And I just adore his personality. He's sarcastic without being a huge jerk off, very warm and protective of those he's in charge of.

Oh, and before I forget, keep your eyes peeled for Snake's journal and Leon's old flame. Both of those devices are going to be significant throughout the story. As for the old flame, I'll let you in on something. It isn't Ada Wong. How predictable that would be anyways (snoozes).

And no, you haven't lived until you've eaten a chocolate chip cookie out of the Border's cafe.


End file.
